lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze Enchanters (TV series)
|showrunner = Trailblazer101 |producer = Trailblazer101 |composer = Trailblazer101 |starring = |season = 1 |episode = 13 |first = |last = |basedon = Blaze Enchanters by Trailblazer101 |rating = |developed = Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = Trail Blazer Studios |channel = The LMMCU |run = February 2023 - present |runtime = 45 minutes |prev = }} |succ = }} Blaze Enchanters is an upcoming 2023 American animated anthology superhero fantasy medieval adventure television series created for The LMMCU by Trailblazer101, who will serve as the showrunner, producer, and composer, and is based on the order of the same name created by Trail. The series is produced and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios, and is a spin-off of and a prequel to Doctor Blase that tells a standalone story set within the same universe. It stars the voices of , , and , alongside , , and in supporting roles. In Blaze Enchanters, the olden stories of the Blaze Enchanters order members are told throughout different parts of time as they fend off against dastardly threats and meet unusual allies on missions of their own. Trail began developing the series in December of 2019 after scrapping plans for another spin-off of Doctor Blase, Shade the Apprentice, which was done after a push by Trail to remove all of the user-based content from the series, with certain concepts and characters from that series being re-purposed for parts of this series, along with the announcement of the series' anthology story narrative which would explore various different types of genre stories with the Blaze Enchanters prior to Doctor Blase, with the voice cast being assembled in February of 2020. Blaze Enchanters is scheduled to be released on The LMMCU streaming service and will premiere in February of 2023, with a total of 13 episodes. Premise The series will be an anthology set across different centuries before the events of Doctor Blase season one and will be centered on the Blaze Enchanters members Alaric / The Arcane Shaman ( ), Piers the Novice ( ), and a loyal Earl Lysander / Count Lysander ( ) and their ancient history as they journey together across the mystical world to fend off dark threats as the growing divide among their order brings forth a mystic war to all fronts of the universe. Voice Cast and Characters Main Characters / Protagonists * as Alaric / The Arcane Shaman * as Piers the Novice * as Earl Lysander / Count Lysander Major Characters * as Rupert the Gladiator * as J. Z. Warlock More to be added Antagonists * as Gravis the Mad More to be added Guests The series will also introduce other characters that are analogs to supporting characters of or other supernatural characters from the comics that are featured as guests throughout its' various episodes. The Arcane Shaman Stories To be added Piers the Novice Stories To be added Count Lysander Stories To be added Episodes Season One * Ep. 01 - To be announced (The Arcane Shaman story) : To be announced * Ep. 02 - To be announced (Piers the Novice story) : To be announced * Ep. 03 - To be announced (Count Lysander story) : To be announced * Ep. 04 - To be announced (The Arcane Shaman story) : To be announced * Ep. 05 - To be announced (Piers the Novice story) : To be announced * Ep. 06 - To be announced (Count Lysander story) : To be announced * Ep. 07 - To be announced (The Arcane Shaman story) : To be announced * Ep. 08 - To be announced (Piers the Novice story) : To be announced * Ep. 09 - To be announced (Count Lysander story) : To be announced * Ep. 10 - To be announced (The Arcane Shaman story) : To be announced * Ep. 11 - To be announced (Piers the Novice story) : To be announced * Ep. 12 - To be announced (Count Lysander story) : To be announced * Ep. 13 - To be announced (Trio story) : To be announced Trail has announced that Alaric / The Arcane Shaman, Piers the Novice, and Earl Lysander / Count Lysander will individually be centered on in four episodes of the series back-to-back, with the final episode of the first season culminating these stories. Trivia * Trail was influenced to create this television series by the upcoming television series on and on . * Trail chose to develop a television series centered on the Blaze Enchanters after creating them on December 30th, 2019, to be the analog to the Masters of the Mystic Arts from (2016) after scrapping plans for another spin-off of Doctor Blase, Shade the Apprentice, both of which were done after a push by Trail to de-emphasize and phase out all of the user-based elements from the series, with the character Gravis the Mad being re-purposed for parts of this series, while The Mystic Mage, Piers the Apprentice, and Master Graham Evandar were established as the three main leads of the series. Trail also chose to make this series an anthology to explore various different types of stories with the Blaze Enchanters prior to the events of Doctor Blase, especially to explore more with the three leads. On February 2nd, 2020, Master Graham Evandar was renamed to Count Earl Lysander while S.J. the Gladiator and J.C. Warlock were re-purposed for this series as Rupert the Gladiator and J. Z. Warlock, respectively, with the voice cast being assembled the following day when The Mystic Mage and Piers the Apprentice were renamed to The Arcane Shaman and Piers the Novice, respectively. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:Blaze Enchanters Category:Doctor Blase Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:Animation Category:Anthology Category:Prequels Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:Superhero shows Category:Superheroes Category:Fantasy Category:Dark fantasy Category:Medieval Fiction Category:Mystical Category:Adventure Category:TV-14 Category:February Category:2023 Category:Upcoming